Mushroom Time
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Jamur ajaib dicampur formula Okuda yang bisa mengubah gender secara instan telah memakan korban. Kalau korbannya Nagisa, pasti akan jadi ajang crossdressing paling hits abad ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau Karma? Seisi kelas 3E beserta guru guritanya lebih memilih mundur seribu langkah, dan akhirnya malah Nagisa yang kena imbas. Karma/Nagisa. KaruNagi. Shou-ai. (temporary)GS!Karma. R&R?


© 2015 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Mushroom Time**

by Kiri-chan

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

OneShot. Rated T (atau mungkin T+ karena banyak yang menjurus). Humor (?), Supernatural, Romance, Shounen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read ya?

 **Main Pair :** Karma/Nagisa

 _Jamur ajaib dicampur formula Okuda yang bisa mengubah gender secara instan telah memakan korban. Kalau korbannya Nagisa, pasti akan jadi ajang crossdressing paling hits abad ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau Karma? Seisi kelas 3E beserta guru guritanya lebih memilih mundur seribu langkah, dan akhirnya malah Nagisa yang kena imbas._

oOo

Semua berawal dari Okuda Manami.

"Itona-san, pernah dengar tentang 'jamur putri'?"

Mendengar namanya saja seperti benda khayal dari dunia dongeng. Tapi si gadis berkepang dua itu benar-benar menunjukkan jamur payung ukuran sedang dengan warna pink cerah bertaburan motif hati merah.

 _Ya Tuhan, jamur ini lebih aneh dari Koro-sensei._

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun dari google." Mata besar Horibe Itona menyipit tidak suka, merasa gagal saat mendapati ada data yang tidak tercantum di internet. "Bahkan Ritsu juga tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tapi aku menemukan banyak legenda tentang itu!" Gadis virtual berambut ungu di layar tablet Itona protes. "Jamur itu membuat siapapun yang memakannya jadi feminin!"

"Okuda-san dapat darimana?" Kanzaki Yukiko merapat. Kalau dia sih, tidak perlu makan jamur seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja penasaran.

"Seorang nenek berjubah hitam memberikannya padaku di jalan."

 _Mistis._

"Kau tidak berencana memakannya, kan?" Nakamura Rio menatap curiga. _Jamur itu memang mencurigakan._ "Jadi feminin tidak sebegitu penting kok dalam hidup."

"Itu karena Nakamura-san tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

 _Smack!_

Hidung Maehara Hiroto bocor ditonjok si gadis pirang.

"Aku berencana mencampurnya dengan beberapa formula." Okuda berkata serius dengan kacamata berkilau di balik poni. "Siapa tahu bisa mengubah gender seseorang."

Hening.

"Okuda-san ingin memberikannya pada siapa?" Isogai Yuuma bertanya hati-hati.

"Nagisa?" Sugino Tomohito keceplosan sementara Shiota Nagisa di sebelahnya panik sambil menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"B-bukan!" Pipi Okuda memerah, ikutan panik. "Rencananya untuk Koro-sensei."

Tidak ada guru di kelas ini karena Koro-sensei segera terbang ke Hawaii tepat setelah jarum jam menunjuk waktu istirahat, tapi mereka reflek mengedarkan pandangan panik, takut Koro-sensei kembali lebih cepat padahal dia baru saja berangkat sekitar semenit sebelum Okuda membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Beuhhh! Kau ingin mengubah gurita itu jadi… jadi…" Terasaka Ryoma terbelalak shock, "jadi betina?!"

Yang terbayang di benak Kayano Kaede adalah Koro-sensei akan menjadi gurita kuning berdada besar. Kayano tidak terima.

"Apa gunanya melakukan itu?!" Kayano menggebrak meja. "Bisa-bisa Koro-sensei jadi semakin lihai seperti Bitch-sensei kalau dia berubah gender!"

"Tapi bayangkan…" Kataoka Megu menyela. "Koro-sensei akan PMS sebulan sekali. Lalu pertahanannya jadi kacau karena uring-uringan."

"Belum lagi kalau nyeri haid…" Yada Toka menambahkan. "Sakitnya minta ampun."

Sekarang seisi kelas 3E membayangkan seekor gurita kuning nyeri haid.

 _Ini semakin absurd._

"Kalau untuk Koro-sensei, apapun boleh lah." Chiba Ryunosuke manggut-manggut.

"Ya, sepertinya menarik juga." Hayami Rinka menyambung datar.

"Kami semua mendukungmu, Okuda-san!"

Sinar matahari dari arah jendela membias di wajah murid-murid kelas E yang ceria, lalu ke arah Okuda yang tersenyum malu-malu. Sedangkan di luar kelas, matahari sedang menyinari anak berambut merah yang tertidur di bawah pohon, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang isi diskusi teman-teman sekelasnya.

oOo

 _Satu hari setelah itu._

BUUUMMMM!

Okuda tidak menyangka akan ada ledakan dan efek asap mengepul saat formula berkonten jamurnya dimakan. Iya, dimakan. Okuda mencampurnya diam-diam pada puding vla Koro-sensei yang katanya beli jauh-jauh dari Perancis.

Tapi masalahnya, kenapa ledakan itu bukan terdengar dari ruang guru tapi malah ruang kelas 3E?

Saat asapnya menghilang, seisi kelas terperangah sambil merutuki kelalaian masing-masing.

Mereka lupa ada seseorang yang hobi mencuri camilan sensei.

Seseorang yang baru mereka sadari tidak terlibat dalam diskusi rencana mereka kali ini.

 _Akabane Kar—_

"Karma-kun?" Suara Nagisa mengambang ringan di udara, tapi seperti ledakan bom jatuh di telinga teman-temannya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Koro-sensei melesat dengan kecepatan mach 20 gara-gara teriakan heboh seluruh kelas. Bahkan Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei juga berlari panik di belakangnya.

"Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei mematung. "Kenapa kau pakai wig?"

oOo

Okuda meringkuk.

Karma murka, serius murka.

Ada lima siswi yang sedang menahannya agar tidak menerjang siapapun.

Iya, siswi. Bukan siswa.

Karena bentuk Akabane Karma sekarang, yah… begitulah.

Kayano sampai emosi melihat bagian depan badan Karma ada sesuatu yang selalu dia impi-impikan.

Dada seukuran—yah, tidak separah punya Bitch-sensei sih, tapi, err… sudah cukup membuat Nagisa tutup muka.

Lalu rambut merah panjang sampai pinggang. Selain itu tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali bagian bahu yang menurun karena pundaknya menyempit sedikit. Wajah sepertinya sama saja. Masih Karma. Apalagi saat mengamuk seperti itu.

 _15 menit kemudian._

Karma mulai tenang saat seisi kelas sujud minta ampun di hadapannya. Okuda bahkan sudah banjir air mata saat bersumpah akan mencari cara untuk membuat antidotnya.

Tentakel-tentakel Koro-sensei gemetar ngeri saat membayangkan jika dirinya yang terkena efek formula buatan Okuda. Terpujilah Akabane Karma yang mencuri dessert untuk makan siangnya hari ini.

"J-jadi Karma-kun—"

Dakk!

Karma hanya menyilangkan kaki, tapi efek hentakannya sudah membuat Koro-sensei seketika bungkam.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?" Karma mendesis dengan gigi gemeratak, urat-urat di pelipisnya masih terlihat jelas. "Apa aku harus menunggu disini sampai Okuda-san selesai membuat antidotnya yang entah-akan-berhasil-atau-tidak?"

Penekanan di setiap kata-katanya membuat semua orang merasa ditusuk-tusuk.

"Ta-tapi kita bisa mencoba—"

"Hei, Okuda-san…" Karma menyeringai dengan aura membunuh yang membuat Okuda sontak berjengit mundur lima meter. "Bagaimana jika percobaan berikutnya gagal dan aku berubah jadi hewan aneh, seperti tikus misalnya, kau tidak ingin aku mengerat tengkorakmu dan membuat isinya—"

"Karma-kun!" Entah dapat keberanian darimana Nagisa menegur, mungkin tidak tega melihat Okuda yang ketakutan sampai mau pingsan. "Okuda-san itu ahli kimia bukan penyihir! Mana mungkin kau berubah jadi hewa—"

Tiba-tiba Karma menarik kepala Nagisa dan membentak, "LALU KAU PIKIR INI APA, HAH?!"

Seisi kelas shock saat wajah baby face Nagisa terbenam di dada si korban eksperimen.

"HYAAAAAAA! NAGISAAAA!"

"KARMA-KUN! JANGAN MESUM DI KELAS!" Koro-sensei murka.

Karma lempar pisau anti-sensei.

Kelas heboh.

Nagisa nyaris pingsan.

oOo

"Jadi… kita masih belum menemukan penawar dari jamur Okuda." Isogai menghela napas.

"Jamur putri." Kurahashi Hinano mengoreksi.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari nenek jubah hitam yang memberikan jamur itu pada Okuda?" usul Hara Sumire.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Hazama Kirara.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko menantang seseorang yang ilmunya jelas lebih tinggi dariku."

Semua orang terperangah.

 _Maksudnya apa coba._

"Lagipula ini sudah senja." Okajima Taiga menerawang keluar jendela. "Karma, kau mau pulang denganku?"

Entah kenapa satu tendangan dari Karma melayang ke kepala plontos Okajima.

"Orangtuamu di rumah?" tanya Isogai.

Karma hanya menggeleng malas. Seisi kelas sedikit terpana. _Kalau tahu mulut setan Karma bisa diisolasi dengan mengubah gendernya begini sih, dari dulu sa—_ pikiran mereka tercekat karena Karma kembali melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Cewek jangan sendirian di rumah malam-malam, bahaya." Si gentleman Maehara berkata serius yang membuat kursi nyaris menghantam kepalanya.

"Maehara ada benarnya juga," Rio berkata santai karena Karma sudah ditahan Hinano, Fuwa, Hayami, Megu, dan Hara. "Tapi siapa yang mau menjaga Karma malam ini? Yang perempuan jangan lah ya, kalau tengah malam Karma kembali ke wujud asli bagaimana?"

"Kalau dijaga laki-laki aneh juga." Isogai ikut pasang tampang berpikir keras. "Bagaimanapun wujud Karma-kun sekarang kan…"

"Bagaimana jika dengan laki-laki yang tampangnya seperti perempuan?"

Usul Sugino membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Nagisa yang memucat.

 _Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi._

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari cengkraman para siswi, Karma menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau tidak takut?" Suara Rio rendah seperti mengancam, seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya. "Ini jam pulang sekolah lho, bisa-bisa kau ketemu anak kelas lain di dekat stasiun."

Langkah Karma terhenti.

"Kau pikir mereka tidak akan mengenalimu?" Jemari Rio meraih beberapa helai rambut merah yang menjuntai di punggung Karma. "Warna rambutmu ini benar-benar mencolok, tahu."

Karma menepis kasar tangan Rio dari rambutnya. Si pirang hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa mengerjap, belum terbiasa dengan suara Karma yang terdengar lebih ringan. "Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Antar aku pulang."

oOo

Entah kenapa jadi Nagisa yang terkena imbasnya.

Mungkin karena semua murid di kelas melihatnya sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Karma dan secara tidak langsung menyalahkan Nagisa _'Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu soal rencana kita padanya? Kau kan yang paling dekat dengannya.'_

Dan berakhirlah Nagisa disini, sebagai pengawal si _nyonya besar_.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa mendongak hati-hati karena Karma hanya menjawab 'hm' pelan. "Kau marah?"

Langkah Karma mendadak berhenti sampai hidung Nagisa menabrak punggungnya.

"Pada siapa?" Suara Karma terdengar datar.

"Padaku?"

Karma berbalik. "Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

Nagisa menelan ludah sekilas. "Karena hanya aku yang kau suruh mengantarmu pulang. Bukankah itu berarti kau menyalahkanku?"

Karma menatap Nagisa lekat selama sekian detik sebelum mendaratkan tangannya di puncak kepala si rambut biru. "Pikiranmu sependek badanmu ya."

Nagisa tersinggung.

Karma di hadapannya sedang berubah jadi wanita tapi tubuhnya tetap saja lebih tinggi darinya. Fakta itu membuatnya lebih tersinggung.

"Bukankah itu Shiota Nagisa?"

"Anak kelas E santai sekali ya, bukannya belajar tapi malah sempat-sempatnya kencan."

 _Kencan?_

Nagisa menoleh kanan-kiri.

 _Dengan siapa?_

"Lihat pacarnya, mirip Akabane Karma."

"Haha… menjijikkan. Dia bahkan menyuruh pacarnya memakai seragam yang mirip dengan yang biasa dipakai Akabane."

"Dia terobsesi pada Akabane ya sampai pacarnya didandani seperti itu?"

 _Oi, oi…_ Nagisa sweatdropped. _Ini murid-murid kelas A yang mendadak jadi bodoh atau ap—_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa keras Karma menginterupsi pikiran Nagisa.

Si biru bengong. Kok bisa-bisanya Karma terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perut begitu? Padahal dari tadi bad moodnya mirip gadis puber yang sedang PMS.

"Nagisa-kun." Tiba-tiba Karma merangkul Nagisa dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Aku sudah merasa aneh sejak kau menyuruhku ganti pakaian. Aku paham kau ini agak-agak fetish soal crossdressing, tapi siapa Akabane Karma itu, hm?"

Nagisa melongo.

 _YANG FETISH SOAL CROSSDRESS SIAPA, HAH?! YANG SERING MENYURUHKU PAKAI BAJU CEWEK ITU KAU, KAN? KAU, TAHU! KAAAAAAU!_

Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah menyembur balik seperti itu, tapi si kalem Nagisa hanya membatu dengan wajah pucat sebelum menarik tangan Karma menjauh dari makhluk-makhluk kelas A.

Dukk!

"Shiota Nagisa?"

Nagisa mendongak kaget saat mendapati si ketua OSIS penting, Asano Gakushuu, sedang menatap rendah ke arahnya.

"Sore-sore begini kau kencan?"

Nagisa facepalm dalam hati.

"Dengan gadis yang mirip Akabane pula."

Nagisa meringis.

"Seleramu rendah sekali."

"Heeeh… jadi menurutmu selera tinggi itu yang seperti apa?" Karma menyeringai dengan urat-urat emosi muncul di pelipisnya. "Dengan gadis yang mirip denganmu?"

Nagisa melongo.

Asano blushing murka (?).

"K-KAU—" Asano sudah mengepalkan tinjunya dengan wajah merah dan ubun-ubun berasap.

Karma hanya menyeringai menantang.

 _Cewek sial ini benar-benar mirip Akabane._ Asano berusaha keras menahan emosi. Hanya lelaki lemah yang memukul wanita, begitu prinsip hidupnya.

 _Padahal yang di depannya ini bukan wanita tapi transgender_ -,-

"Aku tidak peduli kau pacaran dengan siapa, Shiota." Asano berdeham dan menatap dingin. "Tapi setidaknya perbaiki seleramu."

Ujung mata Karma berkedut kesal. "Bagaimana jika kau cepat pakai gaun dan berdandan lalu perbaiki selera Nagisa?"

Asap di ubun-ubun Asano kembali mengepul. "Maaf, maksudmu apa ya, nona yang mirip Akabane?" Dia tersenyum tapi matanya melempar sorot mengerikan. "Kau pikir aku sudi melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Karma balas tersenyum dengan aura dendam berapi-api. "Kau ini tampangnya sudah bodoh bahkan saat tidak melakukan apapun, lipan berkaki dua."

Nagisa yang panik karena Asano sudah benar-benar murka reflek berteriak tanpa sadar, "DIA HANYA MENDALAMI KARAKTER."

Hawa perang dari dua orang itu mendadak lenyap saat keduanya menatap heran ke arah Nagisa.

"Maksudmu?" Asano menautkan alis.

"A-ano ne, Asano-kun…" Nagisa merangkul bahu Karma walaupun agak susah payah, salahkan tinggi badan si rambut merah. "Nona ini aktris yang baru masuk dunia hiburan, sekarang dia sedang berakting jadi Karma-kun."

Nagisa tahu itu alasan terbodoh di dunia, tapi dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyeret Karma pergi selagi Asano masih mencerna kata-katanya.

oOo

"Kau ini kepikiran Kayano terus."

Di kereta. Keretanya penuh. Jadi sebagai laki-laki yang baik Nagisa membiarkan Karma menduduki satu tempat duduk yang tersisa.

 _Tadinya Karma merutuki hal itu, tapi Nagisa memaksa._

"Apa maksudmu, Karma-kun?" Nagisa menatap bingung.

"Ide soal aktris itu, kau kepikiran Kayano kan?"

"Oh…" Nagisa baru ingat pekerjaan Kayano sebelum masuk kelas 3E adalah seorang aktris. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Karma menautkan alis. "Kau jelas-jelas memikirkan dia, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa mengerjap. Kok dia jadi merasa sedang dihakimi ya?

"Sebenarnya… tidak." Entah kenapa Nagisa merasa perlu meluruskan. "Hanya ide asal kok. Sama sekali tidak kepikiran Kayano."

"Sungguh?" Karma menatap tajam.

Nagisa menelan ludah. _Ini Karma-kun kenapa? Efek transgender?_

"Iya, sungguh."

"Hn." Karma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

Nagisa menarik napas lega.

"Lalu…"

Kepala Nagisa menegak saat nada suara serius Karma kembali terdengar.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu jika Asano jadi perempuan?"

 _Hah?_

"Mungkin…" Nagisa menimbang-nimbang. "Mungkin akan aneh ya?"

"Menurutku juga." Karma tersenyum miring, namun alisnya bertaut tak lama setelah itu. "Jadi menurut Nagisa-kun aku juga aneh?"

Nagisa terperangah.

Dia merasa seperti saat Okano Hinata bertanya, _'Nagisa-kun, aku gendutan nggak?'._ Kalau jawab 'iya' dituduh bohong, kalau jawab 'tidak' bisa kena _flying kick_ di muka.

 _Simalakama._

"M-menurutku tidak aneh." Keringat dingin Nagisa jatuh setetes.

Sejenak hening.

Tangan Karma terangkat. Tidak perlu sampai berdiri dari kursinya, dia sudah berhasil menarik kerah seragam Nagisa sampai wajah mereka berdekatan.

 _"Jadi menurutmu aku cocok jadi perempuan, begitu?"_

Kalimat sederhana penuh ancaman. Kalau mata kosong Karma bisa membunuh, Nagisa pasti sudah mati mengenaskan.

"Jadi aku harus jawab ap—"

"Tolong jangan mesum di kereta."

Teguran orang di sebelah membuat keduanya membeku.

"Pasangan aneh. Cowoknya kayak cewek. Ceweknya kayak cowok. Dunia hampir kiamat."

Saat kereta mencapai tujuan, dua murid SMP Kunugigaoka itu segera keluar dari gerbong.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang nyaris menemui ajal setelah habis-habisan dicekik Karma.

oOo

"Maaf mengganggu." Nagisa mengucap salam basa-basi.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Karma balas basa-basi.

Nagisa menatap figur belakang Karma saat si merah itu membuka pintu kamar. Reaksinya masih datar, membuat Nagisa tidak tahan dengan situasi yang canggung.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa terkesiap saat Karma dengan seenak jidat melempar cardigan hitamnya dan melepas kancing kemeja.

"Kenapa, Nagisa-kun?"

 _Masih tanya kenapa?!_

"Kau yakin akan berganti pakaian di depanku?!" Nagisa melotot seolah-olah Karma sudah gila.

Karma memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi cuek. "Nagisa-kun bisa balik badan, kan?"

Nagisa mengerjap. "O-oke." Si mungil biru itu berbalik namun tetap memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Beritahu kalau sudah selesai ya?"

"Oke. Lima." Karma mulai menghitung. "Empat." Dia sudah melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya. "Tiga."

Nagisa mendengar suara langkah mendekat.

"Dua."

Dua lengan itu melingkari bahu Nagisa dari belakang.

"Satu."

Nagisa memerah, semerah kepiting yang direbus. Punggungnya menempel erat dengan dada Karma yang hanya separo terhalang kain kemeja yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dan rambut merah menjuntai melewati bahu Nagisa saat wajah Karma terbenam disana.

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

Detak jantung Nagisa mulai berdetak secara abnormal.

"Nagisa suka perempuan ya?"

 _Hah?_

Nagisa menautkan alis heran mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Tentu saja, Karma-kun," jawab Nagisa lirih, sedikit gemetar.

"Heeeh… begitu ya?" Jemari Karma menyusup pada simpul dasi Nagisa dan melonggarkannya pelan.

Nagisa menelan ludah.

 _E-efek transgender membuat Karma-kun jadi mesum!_

"Karma-kun, kalau kau berniat berbuat nista lebih baik tadi kau ajak pulang Okajima-kun."

Hening.

Nagisa menoleh, berusaha melihat wajah Karma yang masih terbenam di bahunya. "Karma-kun? Kok diam?"

Secepat kilat Karma mengangkat wajahnya dan memutar balik tubuh Nagisa.

Ctakkk!

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa shock. Karma baru saja menjentik dahinya, keras. Sampai nyut-nyutan. Nagisa yakin ada bekas memar disana.

"Dasar mental anak SD."

Mata Nagisa melebar. Terbelalak menatap Karma yang menjulurkan lidahnya menghina sebelum si setan merah itu melenggang ke arah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

 _ITU TADI MAKSUDNYA APA?_

oOo

Ukuran baju Karma tidak ada yang pas untuk Nagisa. Seperti yang sudah diduga.

"Kau tidak ada celana yang lebih kecil lagi, Karma-kun?" keluh Nagisa sambil membenarkan kerah piyamanya yang terus melorot ke arah bahu kiri.

Karma mendengus. "Kau ini kecil sekali."

Nagisa tersinggung. Pakaian yang dikenakan Karma saat ini juga terlihat sedikit kebesaran karena efek eksperimen jamur yang membuat badan Karma berubah jadi wanita. Tapi tidak separah Nagisa yang bahkan masih gagal memakai celana yang dari tadi tidak mau nyangkut di pinggang.

"Kau pakai atasannya saja." Karma menyerah. "Toh bajunya sudah cukup untuk menutupi 'itu'mu."

Nagisa menghela napas. Dari cara Karma memandang tubuh bagian bawahnya, Nagisa yakin Karma pasti sedang merindukan 'itu'nya juga. Nagisa turut prihatin.

Pluk!

Tangan Nagisa mendarat di bahu Karma. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu tidur dan tiba-tiba 'itu'mu sudah kembali besok pagi." Mata azurenya memberi sinar menenangkan.

Karma menyeringai. "Jika tidak begitu, mungkin aku bisa mengambil punya Nagisa-kun. Toh Nagisa-kun tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, kan?"

Wajah Nagisa berubah pias. "J-jangan! Aku cinta punyaku!" serunya panik. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada Karma-kun!"

Karma terdiam. Perkataan Nagisa tadi entah kenapa terdengar agak ambigu.

 _Percakapannya sudah ambigu dari awal, woi._ -,-

"Ng… Karma-kun?" Nagisa mengamati jemarinya yang tadi menyentuh bahu Karma, basah.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar." Nagisa mendorong Karma pelan sampai terduduk di ranjang dan berbalik mencari handuk.

"Apa boleh buat, kan?" Karma menggumam saat handuk mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan dua tangan mungil Nagisa yang mulai bergerak terampil. "Rambutku biasanya tidak merepotkan begini."

Nagisa tertawa kecil.

Mata Karma mendongak tanpa disadari Nagisa yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Hidung Karma nyaris menyentuh rambut biru yang terurai melewati bahu Nagisa. Wanginya menguar. Wangi sampo yang biasa dipakai Karma.

Tuk!

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa mengerjap saat kening Karma bersandar di dadanya. "Ada ap—"

Karma menahan lengan Nagisa saat si mata biru itu berniat menjauh.

"Sebentar."

Nagisa terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam menuruti apa mau Karma.

 _1 detik, 2 detik, 10 detik._

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ini luar biasa ya?" Karma bergumam pelan.

"Apanya?" tanya Nagisa heran.

"Kau." Karma menatap lekat. "Mengenakan pakaianku, _di kamarku…_ "

Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat pipi Nagisa menghangat.

"Karma-kun sedang meracau apa?" Nagisa menaiki ranjang dan meraih guling yang menurutnya paling bagus (?). "Mungkin kau sudah mengantuk. Ayo tidur."

Grep!

Nagisa membeku. Karma _lagi-lagi_ memeluknya dari belakang. Padahal Nagisa sudah memasang posisi sepinggir mungkin, maksudnya supaya jauh dari Karma. Bagaimanapun Karma saat ini adalah perempuan, bagi Nagisa tidur dengan perempuan yang bukan istrinya itu dosa.

"Karma-kun?"

"Kau mengambil guling yang biasa kupakai. Jadi aku memakaimu sebagai gantinya." Karma mengeratkan pelukannya.

Nagisa merona. "Karma-kun?"

Karma menautkan alisnya kesal kali ini. "Apalagi?"

"Setidaknya tolong…" Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya salah tingkah, "Tolong pakai bra. Pinjam punya ibumu atau siapa gitu?"

oOo

"A-aku sudah membuatnya sebaik mungkin!"

Di kelas 3E esoknya, Okuda menyodorkan tabung formula pada Karma dengan wajah ketakutan.

"T-tolong diminum!"

Nagisa tersenyum dengan wajah _'syukurlah ya, Karma-kun?'_ , tapi Karma masih menatap curiga.

"Ini bukan asal coba-coba, kan?"

"T-tidak kok!" Okuda menggeleng keras. "Sepulang sekolah kemarin aku bertemu nenek berjubah hitam itu lagi. Kali ini dia memberiku jamur pangeran. Jadi aku mencampur jamur itu dengan formula yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya dan—"

Glek! Glek! Glek!

Karma sudah merebut dan meminum cairan dari tabung itu sebelum Okuda menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

BUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Asap kembali mengepul menutupi pandangan seluruh murid kelas 3E. Nagisa terbatuk dengan perasaan sedikit was-was saat asap mulai memudar.

"Karma-kun?"

Sosok Karma yang tadinya menjadi pusat kepulan asap mulai terlihat jelas. Tinggi badan 175 cm, rambut merah pendek, laki-laki. Pas.

"KARMA-KUUUN!" Nagisa melompat ceria dan memeluk Karma erat-erat.

Karma tersentak. Belum sempat mengecek kondisi dirinya sendiri, Nagisa sudah membuatnya jantungan.

"Apa aku sudah kembali?" Karma bertanya ragu.

"Um!" Nagisa mengangguk di dada Karma. "Sudah tidak ada lemak yang bikin risih itu lagi!"

 _Eh?_

Seisi kelas hening.

Irina-sensei bersin di ruang guru.

"Heeeeh?" Karma menyeringai aneh karena Nagisa terlihat lega sekali sambil memeluknya erat-erat. "Nagisa-kun bilang suka perempuan? Tapi _benda_ itu membuatmu risih?"

Nagisa mengerjap, baru sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. "M-maksudku… iya tentu saja aku suka perempuan, t-tapi aku tidak suka dengan yang suka menempel-nempel sembarangan, seenaknya memeluk dan mencium tanpa izin seperti Bitch-sensei." Pipi Nagisa panas, rasanya memalukan mengatakan hal semacam itu terang-terangan.

Seisi kelas—bahkan Koro-sensei yang entah sejak kapan muncul di tengah kerumunan murid—menatap prihatin. Sepertinya kelakuan nista Bitch-sensei selama ini membuat seorang Shiota Nagisa sedikit trauma.

Di ruang guru, Irina-sensei bersin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seringai Karma mengembang. "Jadi kalau aku yang sekarang memelukmu tidak masalah?"

Nagisa mengerjap. "Tentu saja tidak masalah! Kita kan sama-sama laki-la—"

Cup!

Bahkan guru gurita berkecepatan mach 20 tidak sempat mencegah kepala Karma yang merunduk dan meraih bibir Nagisa lembut.

"Ini juga tidak masalah?" Karma menatap dengan mata emas yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dari mata biru bening Nagisa.

 _T-tentu saja masalah, Karma-kun!_ Nagisa hanya sanggup membatin dengan wajah merona hebat, tubuhnya otomatis mundur menjauh dari Karma.

Melihat reaksi itu Karma hanya tertawa ringan seperti menghadapi anak balita yang masih malu-malu saat bertemu orang asing. "Ahahahaha… maaf, Nagisa-kun." Tapi wajah si iblis merah sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal. "Mungkin ini efek jamur pangeran. Kau tahu, kan? Pangeran selalu mencium putri dalam dongeng."

Seisi kelas yang sudah terdiam shock sejak tadi jadi semakin jantungan.

"Tidak usah cari-cari alasan, Karma-kun!" Tentakel Koro-sensei menuding Karma dengan tanda X warna ungu terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Okuda-san bukannya bertindak tidak senonoh pada Nagisa-kun!"

"Tentu saja aku sangat berterimakasih pada Okuda-san." Karma tertawa ringan yang menurut Koro-sensei sangat menyebalkan. "Tapi seharusnya sensei juga berterimakasih padaku, kan? Karena aku, sensei terhindar dari resiko berubah jadi gurita betina."

Koro-sensei terkesiap. "B-benar juga sih. T-tapi tetap saja perilaku Karma-kun tidak bisa dibenarkan. Melecehkan teman sendiri walaupun kalian sama-sama laki-laki itu tidak—"

"Koro-sensei…" Takebayashi menegur. "Karma-kun sudah pergi dari tadi."

Koro-sensei melihat sekitar dan… benar, Karma sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Pelan-pelan warna merah dan urat-urat yang bertonjolan muncul di wajah bundar Koro-sensei. "A-ANAK ITUUUUUU! BUKANNYA MENSYUKURI KEADAAN KARENA SUDAH LEPAS DARI MUSIBAH MALAH MEMBOLOS LAGIII!"

 _Tapi itu tandanya Karma-kun sudah benar-benar kembali, kan?_ Nagisa membatin lega meskipun luarnya dia tertawa pahit.

Pip! Pip!

"Hn?" Nagisa meraih ponsel yang bergetar dari sakunya. _Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini—_

.

From: Akabane Karma

 _Karena 'itu'ku sudah kembali, bagaimana jika Nagisa-kun menginap lagi malam ini? Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar 3:D_

.

Nagisa membeku dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

 _I-ini maksudnya apa, Karma-kun?_

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu." Sugaya menghela napas saat topeng nenek tua buatannya kembali dipakai dengan jubah hitam kebesaran. "Tadi sensei sudah menceramahi Okuda habis-habisan supaya tidak menerima barang dari orang asing lagi."

"Sensei terlalu khawatir sih." Ritsu tertawa kecil dari saku Sugaya.

Hazama Kirara yang sudah terbungkus kostum rapi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Huh… sayang sekali." Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Padahal ini penemuan baru, jamur ikemen."

* * *

A/N : Fic pertama di fandom ini, maaf masih banyak kekurangan.

Yoroshiku *bow*


End file.
